Vidros ao seus pés
by Isabel B. Lupin
Summary: Ps.: semelhante a sky high, apenas semelhante . Ela sempre atraiu os vidros. Poderia ela descobrir como fazer isso a seu favor? personagens totalmente inventados
1. Vidros

_Capítulo 1 – Vidros. _

Amy acordou assustada e se sentou na cama. O relógio do lado esquerdo da cama marcava 7 horas da manhã. Sentiu um formigamento na testa.

Colocou a mão e sentiu um líquido quente escorrer por entre os dedos. Quando olhou, era sangue.

- Droga, e o ombro também... – Ela observou a mancha vermelha no pijama no ombro direito.

O quarto estava normal. A luz entrava pela janela com persiana iluminando o quarto do lado direito, o armário aberto aos pés da cama. Um quarto bem pequeno. Só que ao lado da cama, na frente do criado mudo, o Espelho emoldurado da penteadeira estava espatifado. Quebrado em centenas de pedacinhos, irregulares. A maioria suja de um pouco de sangue. Sangue dela.

- Que droga, de novo... – Ela levantou um pouco sonolenta, segurando a testa e driblando os cacos, indo até a sala em busca de uma vassoura.

Chegando na sala, sua mãe saiu da cozinha. Ela vestia um vestido velho laranja com um avental manchado por cima. Ela tinha o cabelo preto e liso preso atrás da cabeça. Ela limpava as mãos em um pano de cozinha.

- Outra vez filha? – Ela examinou os cortes pequenos. – Vai tomar um banho, seu pai prepara o Dude.

Dude era o cavalo de Amy. Ele era todo preto e muito bem cuidado. Ela morava com os pais numa enorme fazenda, espaçosa e cheia de bichos pra todo lado.

Mas o que acontecia ali não era normal. Quase sempre de manhã, ela acordava com cortes feitos por vidros de toda a casa. Era um prejuízo e tanto.

Era como se ela os atraísse. Algum tipo de magia, poder. Ou algum serial killer tentando matar ela quebrando vidros na sua cara. Não.

Ela tomou um banho demorado, lavou o cabelo preto cacheado que estava ensopado de sangue a algum tempo atrás.

Se vestiu com uma calça jeans skinny escura e uma camiseta de manga azul com uma flor desenhada.

Depois de algo como uma hora tentando comandar um gado em cima de um cavalo, o gado estava em seu devido lugar.

Quando voltava, ouviu um assobio de fora da cerca da fazenda.

- Ei caipira, menininha dos olhos verdes. – Ela se virou lentamente, o sangue borbulhando e latejando nas orelhas.

- Quem é você, pra me chamar assim? – Ela fechou a cara para o adolescente loiro recostado na cerca branca.

- Uu, ficou estressada? Pra onde é o leste garota?

- Pra aquele lado, de nada, passar bem. – Ela saiu trotando depois de apontar o leste.

...

- Bom dia pai, que horas são? – Ela se sentou ao lado do pai na mesa redonda.

- Meio dia.

- Comida na mesa! – A mãe anunciou colocando os pratos cheios na mesa.

- Hoje um garoto besta veio me perguntar onde ficava o leste. – Ela disse depois de muito tempo de silencio.

- Ele te chamou de caipira e você apontou o oeste? – O pai riu, os pés de galinha se acentuando.

As vezes, ele conhecia ela melhor que ela mesma.

- É... – Ela ficou com raiva de novo. O sangue começou a borbulhar e ela sentiu o sangue latejar na orelha. Os vidros da casa tremeram e o vidrinho pequeno da porta explodiu ruidosamente. – Que droga, alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

- Bom... Nós podemos. – Os pais disseram num uníssono.

- O... o que?! – Ela soltou o garfo.

- Bom, isso começou a muito tempo atrás. – Ela se recostou na cadeira. Seu pai tinha uma expressão séria no rosto moreno. – Essa... Coisa, pula uma geração sempre. Isso que você tem, é um poder.

- Hum, que bom, devo colocar um capa vermelha e uma máscarazinha e sair salvando gatos de arvores? – Ela riu enrolando uma mecha do cabelo no dedo.

- Isso é sério. Sua avó tinha um poder. Do ar. E você não é diferente. Você atrai vidros, controla eles. E alguém tem de ensinar a você como controlar isso, pro seu bem, entende?

- Ah ta. Eu vou na cidade amanha e vejo se tem algum curso de super heróis – Ela riu seca da própria piada.

- Você vai pra uma escola. Bem longe daqui.

- Onde?

- Londres. Você vai de avião até lá, e aí, de lá, pras Ilhas de Samoa.

- Ta. E quando eu vou? Haha. – Ela ainda não acreditava.

- Hoje. A tarde. – Ele jogou uma passagem na mesa. Para Londres.

- Não... Não era uma brincadeira?

- Não!! É isso que estou tentando explicar! Você vai pra lá, por bem ou por mal.

- Ta. Ok então. – Ela encarou a comida, atordoada.

- A gente já fez as suas malas.

- E como eu vou me virar? – Ela começou a se desesperar. – Eu vou sozinha? Eu só tenho quinze anos! Quinze anos! E o dinheiro? Como vocês...

- Calma, é um internato, você vai morar e comer lá, não se preocupe. Caso algo ocorra errado, você vai poder se comunicar com a gente.

- Ta, e agora? Mas e se lá for chato? E se eu quiser voltar? E se eu não fizer amigos? E se fecharem a escola?

- A gente te explica tudo. Agora, a gente precisa te levar pro aeroporto. – Ele se levantou e recolheu a passagem da mesa.

**=X=X=X=**

**HELOUSS!!!!!**

**Estol aqui a escrevinhar uma historinha que já existia. Só q tava tipo, rdicula. Total. Bem besta.**

**Enfim, Mynameisboxxy, e espero que gostem da re-escrevinhação**

**Essa historia nasceu pq eu tive um sonho q eu controla os vidros, era bem legal – haha – Aih deu na telha fazer isso.**

**Espero que gostem**

**HEY, HEY APPLE (L)**

**:***


	2. Aeroporto

_Capítulo 2 – Aeroporto._

- Pai, porque... – Ela começou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- As matrículas são hoje a noite, você tem que ir agora.

- Mãe?! – Ela olhou pra mãe, esperando que ela soltasse alguma frase de sabedoria que fizesse seu pai sair do transe.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e entrou na cozinha levando os pratos.

- Toma isso. – O pai deu um zíper fechado do tamanho do tronco dele pra ela.

- Hum que legal, obrigado pai. Sabe, eu acho que preferiria uma carta ou uma foto de lembrança. – Ela observou o enorme zíper na mão.

- Coloca na parede e abre. – Ele disse.

- Ok... Assim? – Ela encostou o zíper na parede da sala e abriu.

De repente, no momento em que ela abriu o zíper, seu queixo caiu. Dentro do zíper aberto, aparecia não a parede, mas sim atrás dela. Havia um boi mastigando o mato ruidosamente. Ele olhou confuso e voltou a mastigar, lentamente.

- O QUE? COMOASSIMABRIUAPAREDE? – Ela berrou fechando o zíper.

- É um abridor de portais. – Ele riu.

- PODE ABRIR PESSOAS? – Ela colocou o zíper na barriga do pai e abriu, fazendo aparecer a mesa atrás dele.

- É, pode, mas se você fizer assim, olha. – Ele pegou o zíper, fechou os olhos. – Banheiro da fazenda dos Anderson, numero 211.

Quando ele abriu o zíper, o banheiro da casa dela apareceu dentro do zíper.

- Assim você pode mandar cartas e roupa suja, e nós também. Eu tenho outro aqui. São duas fatias do mesmo pão.

- Ta. A gente vai pro aeroporto agora? – Ela disse enquanto a mãe voltava da cozinha com as malas dela.

- Não, você vai. – Ele saiu da porta e entrou no carro, seguido por Amy e a mãe.

- Como vocês podem me deixar ir sozinha? Seus desnaturados. – Ela encarou a mala do seu lado.

- Calma, não exploda os vidros do carro.

- Há-há, que engraçado! – Eles chegaram no aeroporto.

- Vai lá. Mande um bilhete quando chegar lá. Deixe em cima da chapeleira.

- Eu vou lembrar disso. Tchau então. – Ela colocou a mala-mochila nas costas.

Ela se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali. Olhou a passagem. Portão 24. Demorou até encontrar. Quando chegou ali, tinha umas TVs instaladas no topo das paredes, passando um noticiário qualquer. Fileiras de cadeiras muito compridas, azuis e verdes. E um dos cantos tinha um quiosque de lanches. A placa estava desgastada, não sabia se ali era o Portão 24 ou 74. Resolveu entrar pra perguntar.

Mais a frente, havia uma garota que era o tipo de gente que não se via na fazenda. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro claro caindo em cachos perfeitos nas costas até acima da cintura, os olhos azuis quase brancos. A postura era perfeita, as costas retas. Usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia rosa choque quase vermelho, agarrada, com uma saia alta branca, e um cinto preto com uma fivela dourada. As pernas altas e elegantes, nos pés, um salto fino 15, meia pata, da mesma cor da blusa. Na orelha, duas argolas pratas enormes, brilhantes. E no braço direito pulseiras de prata também. As mãos na cintura, como uma manequim.

- Olá... – Amy se aproximou com um sincero medo. – Aqui é o Portão 24?

- O que, ou quem é você? – Ela olhou com superioridade.

- Amy, prazer. E você?

Ela pensou um pouco como se quisesse examinar se dizia ou não o nome.

- Angelina. O prazer é seu. É sim, ele vai pra Ilhas de Samoa com parada em Londres.

Ela começou a bater o salto no chão fazendo um barulho oco, e fechou a cara.

- Então... **(n/a: cara de Jennifer Aniston. Xaxaxa heyapple)** Levou um bolo do namorado?

- Ele só está atrasado... Como sempre.

- Não deve ter sido culpa dele. – Ela sentiu pena do que ela poderia fazer com o pobre garoto.

- Todos eles são assim...

- Claro... Eu acho. – Amy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você para em Londres?

- Não. – Ela continuava com o nariz empinado, bufando. – Vou pra Samoa.

- É... Aquele ali? – Amy apontou um garoto entrando no portão.

O garoto era loiro, não muito claro, cabelo armado e não muito comprido. Os olhos eram de um castanho profundo, escuro. Usava uma camiseta verde musgo, com uma caveira preta desenhada no peito. Uma calça larga azul escura muito surrada nas pernas, e um tênis Nike todo preto no pé. No pulso esquerdo, um relógio enorme, brilhante. Ele segurava um urso molenga e enorme, rosa bebê, quase maior que ele.

Angelina parou de bater o pé no chão e ficou com os olhinhos brilhando enquanto pegava o urso enorme no colo.

- Eu... Vejo você no vôo então. – Amy saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

_"Ultima chamada para o vôo 337719 para Londres."_

Ela pegou sua bolsa de bagagem e colocou no ombro direito. Merda. Ainda doía. Cada parte do seu corpo doía. E não tinha ninguém por perto, conhecido. Estava sozinha, uma perdida.

10 minutos passados dentro do avião, ela estava brincando com a telinha do avião que havia na sua frente. Não tinha ninguém conhecido. Bem, só Angelina, mas não acreditava que ela pudesse falar com ela como se fossem amigas ou algo assim.

E, de qualquer jeito, ela estava mais de 10 fileiras a frente. Duas longas e massacrantes horas com nada do seu lado. Só um amigo imaginário qualquer. O Benny. **(n/a: BENNY (LL))**

Então, pararam em Londres. Ela torceu pra que ficasse bastante gente no vôo. Mas aí mesmo é que ficou vazio.

Na verdade, até o Benny foi embora, quando uma garota sentou em cima dele. **(n/a: oh, poor Benny D: )**

Ela tinha um cabelo longo, quase na cintura, liso escorrido. Não era loiro claro como o de Angelina, era meio moreno. Os olhos eram azuis escuros, contornados por um lápis marrom escuro. Usava uma blusa regata mais largada branca, e uma calça jeans de lavagem escura skinny. Nos pés um All Star preto de botinha. No pescoço, tinha um colar com um pingente de uma bailarina, de prata. No dedo indicador da mão direita, um anel brilhante, muito maior que um anel normal, em forma de folha, com ramos se enroscando no pequeno dedo da garota.

- Oi! – A garota disse acenando. – Sou Gabriela. E você?

- Oi... Amy... Você sentou no Benny. Bonito anel. Terra? – Ela encarou o pobre Benny esmagado.

- Ah, desculpa Benny. – Ela sentou na outra cadeira. – Pois é, olha só.

Ela colocou a palma da mão direita pra cima. Ali, nasceu, crescendo da mão da garota, um bonsai de macieira, com pequenas maçãzinhas.

- E o seu? – Ela destruiu a arvore.

- Eu não tenho certeza, algo com vidros.

- Legal! Então, já conhece alguém aqui?

- Não... Só você, e a Angelina...

- Ah sei, uma loira, alta, olho azul e tal?

- Essa mesmo... Qual o poder dela?

- Ah, ela controla e lê mentes ou coisa assim, é melhor não se meter com ela. – A garota disse rindo.

_" Por favor, respeitem o aviso de apertar os cintos. Decolagem autorizada."_

**=X=X=X=**

**Listening to: All the Right Moves – One Republic  
****HELOUSS!!**

**A gabi ali, hohows... **

**A gente um dia viu aquele anel, e ela tem aquele colar. AOEIHOAEIH**

**Aanyway, é isso...**

**Espero que estejam gostando da historia reescrita :D**


	3. VINTE HORAS?

Capítulo 3 – VINTE HORAS?!?!?!

- É melhor sentar. – Disse Amy colocando os cintos.

- Ta brincando? É a melhor parte! – Disse ela se levantando. – Levanta e cuidado com os copos.

- Com os c...? – Disse Amy percebendo que um copo vinha na direção dela e desviou. – O que é isso?

- O pessoal gosta de jogar copos pra pegar calouros, que nem você! – Disse ela rindo enquanto todos tacavam copos de plástico contra ela. – Já decolamos, não tem mais graça...

- O que foi isso?

- Sempre apostam comigo pra ver se eu consigo desviar de todos.

- Quem exatamente?

- Sobe na cadeira, aquela trupe de guris láá bem na frente.

- Sei...

- Eles tem sempre uma pra aprontar... Então, quer conhecer a turma? Vem, eu te apresento! – Ela disse puxando Amy pra umas 3 cadeiras a frente. – Essa é a Angelina, você já deve conhecer, e bom... Ali embaixo tem uma Poodle rosa chamada Pink. Não se preocupe, é rosa artificial mesmo... – Ela disse puxando Amy mais umas 5 cadeiras a frente. – Essa é a Line, uma das minhas melhores amigas, Amy Line, Line Amy.

No momento só estava vendo uma pessoa de costas com um cabelo negro. Então ela virou a cabeça e ela pode ver os olhos amarelos chamativos dela.

- Olá Gabi, olá Amy, bem-vinda! Tambem é nosso primeiro ano mas pela sua cara devemos saber mais sobre a escola do que você. – Ela disse sorrindo calmamente. Um miado surgiu do colo dela (n/a: ela tava de costas virando a cabeça). – Que grosseria a minha, esse é o Sr. Sfilth. Meu Ragdoll.

- Óóó, que bonitinho! – disse Amy acariciando a cabeça do gato de pelos compridos, marrom e preto, com o olho amarelo exatamente como os da dona, observando-a atentamente.

- Vem, a gente precisa mostrar ela pra gang ali da frente. – Disse Gabi apontando os garotos fazendo uma algazarra a duas fileiras a frente.

- Tudo bem... – Disse ela pegando o gato no colo e se levantando. – Pessoal! – Ela berrou pros garotos que pararam instantaneamente e a observaram como soldadinhos mandados por ela.

- Essa é a Amy, é nova por aqui.

- Hola! – Disseram eles indiferentes e continuaram a algazarra sem prestar atenção.

- Sr. Sfilth, por favor... – Disse Gabi olhando pro gato que saiu do colo da dona e se colocou sentado no meio dos rapazes com olhar de superioridade.

- Nos desculpe Sr. Sfilth, fomos muito maus com a Line. Não vai acontecer de novo, - Disseram os 6 rindo com vozinhas de bebe pedindo desculpas ao gato. Que baixou o nariz empinado e ganhou carinho deles.

- Muito obrigado Gato... – disse Gabi. – Essa é a Amy, da pra ter um pouco de senso de cérebro?

- Olá Amy, como vai, tudo bem? E sua vida? Manda um Abraco pros teus pais. Beijos Tchau – Disse um loiro sorrindo e voltando a mexer na podre telinha.

- Essa criatura feita de sarcasmo é o Stan, ele controla os aparelhos com a mente.

- Hey, porque só o Stan é destacado? Magooooa ta legal?? – Disse outro fingindo chorar enquanto Stan mostrava a lingua pra todos.

- Aquele semi loiro ali, é o Sarnento, o irritante da gang...

- MAS EU...

- Cala a boca Sarnento. – cortou Gabi séria.

- Ho Ho Ho, que cheiro de miiijo Sarneeentoo! – Disse outro moreno de olhos roxos.

- Esse é o Santa Claus, porque ele ri fazendo HoHoHo, como percebe, ele tem o poder da cor. Gracas a Deus ele ainda não aprendeu a transformar as roupas das pessoas em transparente. – Disse Gabi olhando feio pro garoto – Ah, e o Sarnento... Bom, sei lá porque o Sarnento é o Sarnento, mas o poder dele entender animais e falar com eles.

- Daí que vem a Sarna, sacaram? Hein?Hein? – Disse um de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

- Esse é o Hiena...

- O que é um absurdo pois Hiena acaba com A e A é geralmente feminino mas não se confunda por favor... – Disse ela indignado com o apelido.

- Bom... Ele ri muito alto, por isso o "Hiena" ... Poder dele é...

- Controlar o tempo. Tipo tempo de sol e chuva não tempo de relógio porque aí...

- Já entendemos Hiena... Aquele moreninho ali é o APP73. Tem esse apelido porque consegue construir qualquer robô que sirva pra qualquer coisa.

- Oi Prazer! – Ele disse criando um robô na frente de Amy que cumprimentou ela com um aperto de mão.

- E por ultimo, - ela apontou pro mais alto deles brincando de torturar o gato. – O cabeçudo ali é o Exterminador do Futuro, ou, abreviando, o ÊF. Eles consegue ver seu futuro tocando na sua testa.

- Oi – disse ele sem olhar, ainda torturando o gato.

- Deixe ele em paz, coitado. Sua forma inferior inútil de vida. – Disse Line pegando o gato e indo pra sua cadeira.

- Desculpe o que vocês estavam falando? – disse ele olhando pras duas. – Ah, oi... Amy certo?

- A-Aham... – Disse ela voltando dos pensamentos.

- Prazer, ÊF! – disse ele apertando a mão de Amy.

- Ele é desligado assim mesmo... A rivalidade entre os dois é normal, ela tem um gato e ele um Dogue Alemão...

- Eu amo esse cachorro, é tão gigante. – Disse ela. – Meu pai tem um lá na fazenda.

- Você mora numa fazenda? – Os 6 disseram em coro.

- Aham... Porque? – Ela disse observando que o carrinho de bebidas chegava perto.

- Vamos lá sentar com a Line. – Disse Gabi puxando como sempre Amy até as cadeiras.

- Quantas horas são de vôo mesmo? – Disse Amy.

- 20 Horas. – Responderam as duas indiferentes.

- 20 horas?!?! Mas o que...!!!

- Tudo bem, tem pouca gente no avião, não vão te deixar dormir – Line disse apontando com a cabeca os 6 garotos. – Olha só...

Ela e Line colocaram suas cabeças pra cima do banco, falando com alguém do banco a frente. Amy as imitou e viu uma garota com cabelo loiro ruivo e outra morena.

- Essas são, a Kim e a Mo. (n/a: se fala MOU) Elas são ótimas em aprontar com a ''Gang''. Observe.

As duas se levantaram sorrateiramente com copos de água na mão. Cada uma foi por um lado e fizeram uma grande encenação de um tropeço do avesso, o que acabou com toda a água na cabeça da Gang.

- É guerra? – Disse o Sarnento.

- Estamos esperando, soldados. – As duas responderam.

- Que vença o melhor... – Disse ÊF jogando seu copinho de coca na roupa das duas.

- Preparem os curativos. Aí vem briga. – Disse Line animada com Sr. Sfilth no colo.

Os garotos (que eram altos e magros) se levantaram silenciosamente. Todos no avião se encolheram, tentando proteger-se de algum jeito. Por um segundo eles se encararam. No outro segundo, eles estavam correndo atrás delas, derrubando qualquer coisa a frente. Eles molhando tudo, balançando a cabeça molhada de propósito. Elas se meteram no banheiro com um estrondo e uma rapidez impossível. Os garotos montaram guarda na frente dos dois banheiros. 1 minuto se passou e os garotos ficavam olhando pros lados. Enquanto 4 guardavam os banheiros, os outros 2 procuravam Kim, que tem poder de teletransporte. Mais meio minuto e a porta de um dos banheiros abriu. Os guris atacaram a porta, eram 4 contra 1 então, eles ganharam. Os 6 levantaram elas e levaram elas até o ponto de partida. Sentaram elas em duas cadeiras.

- Confessem que os garotos são os melhores em tudo! – Disse APP73. – Ou verão o que é bom!

- NUNCA! – As duas gritaram.

- Soldados... Existem horas que precisam ser maduros e sensatos, saber perder e ganhar e toda essa baboseira de discurso de guerra... – Disse ÊF. – Então com muita maturidade e sensatez que declaramos... A hora..... Da Tortura! – Ele disse malignamente.

- NÃO! Tudo menos a tortura. Nós nos entregamos! – Elas disseram tentando fugir.

- Nunca desistiremos sem luta... – Ele parou um pouco pra pensar. – Hoje... As moças aqui, serão torturadas. Ficaram 2 horas... Jogando cartas! – Disse ele rindo malignamente.

- NÃO! Tudo menos jogo de carta! – Elas falavam rindo como se fosse o pior castigo do mundo.

- E apostarão dinheiro! – Ele completou.

- Vai ser assim a noite toda? – Perguntou Amy.

- Não, nas próximas 2 horas de jogo eles vão ficar mais caladinhos mesmo...

- Mas afinal, qual seu poder Line?

- Raios... Controlo eles...

- Alguém quer jogar cartas? – Perguntou ÊF se apoiando na cadeira de Amy. – Prometemos ser bonzinhos – disse ele fazendo cara de gato-do-Shrek.

- Eu jogo se você prometer não incomodar mais ele por hoje! – Disse Line com o Sr. Sfilth no colo.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo... E vocês?

- Por mim tudo bem... – Disse Amy.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui.

E as duas, o gato, e o garoto se encaminharam pra sentença de morte de dinheiro.

=X=X=X=

Eu Ouvindo: Ordinary Day

PERDÃÃO!

To com sono, aih o cap. Ficou pequeno T-T

A.P.A. Depp – Ahh! Adoro vcs pessoinhas *-* Continuem acompanhando a historia.

Sr. Sfilth *_* huhuhu, amooo Ragdolls

Revieeews ;D


	4. Sentença de Morte

Maais um capítulo, dedicado a Manu, a propósito, nunca mais deixe-me jogar Tomb Raider, sou uma ofensa para Lara Croft T.T

=X=X=X=X=

Capítulo 4 – Sentença de Morte…

As duas se sentaram nas cadeiras ao lado da única gigante mesa redonda dali. Mas, ao se sentarem, automaticamente ÊF começou a infernizar a vida do pobre Sr. Sfilth

- Você prometeu! – Ela disse tirando o gato do colo do garoto. – Canalha!

PLAFT!

Line deu um tapa barulhento na testa do garoto que fez ele levar a cabeça pra trás.

- Uuuu, foi maior que o da semana passada! – disseram os 5 juntos.

- Hey, não aumente o grau de dor! – Ele disse massageando a testa (e o pescoço)

- Obrigado! – Ela disse sorrindo. – Podemos começar?

As cartas foram distribuídas e as duas foram obrigadas a apostar 40 dólares cada uma.

- Quem ficar em ultimo sai, bati – Disse (gritou) APP73 ainda rindo do tapa.

- Bati... – Disseram os outros.

- Am.. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo mas eu tenho.. Isso.... E isso – Ela disse mostrando a carta de um sapo e uma aranha.

- Droga, você ganhou – Disse ÊF. – Nunca jogou baralho de Samoa?

- Até ontem eu não sabia eu Samoa existia no mapa!

- Olha, lembre disso: Sapos comem Aranhas, então, lembre que você acabou de bater do melhor jeito... – Explicou Sarnento.

- Tudo bem, continuem, quem sai? – Perguntou Amy.

- Eu saio! – Disse Santa Claus. – Droga.. – Ele disse colocando os 40 dolares na mesa.

- HÁ-HÁ! – Disseram as gêmeas Kim e Mo juntas.

- Legal! – Ela disse recolhendo o dinheiro que ganhara.

- De novo... – Disse ÊF entregando as cartas.

- Bati. – Disseram todos.

- Há-Há! – Disse Amy. – Sapo e Aranha de novo!

- Droga... – Disse APP73 se levantando. – Perdi (N/A: tadinho T.T)

- Ganhei... Sou boa nesse jogo! – Ela disse recolhendo (de novo) o dinheiro.

ÊF (re)começou a pendurar o pobre do Sr. Sfilth pelas patas dianteiras.

- Para, retardado! – Ela disse tirando o gato do colo dele.

PAFT!!

Dessa vez foi na bochecha do garoto.

- É normal?Tipo...? – Ela disse enquanto uma marca com 5 dedos vermelhos se formava na bochecha do rapaz.

- Eles são primos – Responderam as gêmeas juntas (N/A: Intelecto de gêmeas)

- Sério? – Ela disse olhando de um pra outro, procurando semelhanças.

- Sou adotado! – Ele disse.

- Ah! Foi mal... – Amy disse baixando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, sem ressentimentos. – Ele disse rindo e mudando a cara pra gato de Shrek com o chapéu na mão. – Deixa eu brincar com ele, vaaa?

- Não! – Ela disse seca acariciando o gato.

- Por favoooooor? – Ele disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Não!

- Por fa...

- **Deixa o gato em paz!!** – Gritou Sarnento. – Por Hércules, sejam adultos! Ele não quer ser torturado por você, NEM ficar no seu colo, ele quer ir atazanar a coisa rosa (Pink, Cachorra de Angel)! Deixem ele!

- Valeu, você sabe que eu te amo! – Disse ela soltando o gato e abraçando o Sarnento.

- Sério? – Disse ele esperançoso.

- Não literalmente! Dã! – Ela disse indignada.

- Ahh...

- Podia ter deixado, não custava nada. – Disse ÊF com o orgulho latejando.

- Cala.. A boca! – Ela disse ameaçando outro tapa.

- Ta legaaal, pessoal da pesada, podemos continuar nosso inocente joguinho? – Disse Hiena antes que outra briga começasse.

- Eu não tenho mais dinheiro! – Disse Amy vasculhando os bolsos. – E eu não posso apostar o que eu ganhei...

- Aposta qualquer coisa.

- Tipo meu tênis? – Ela disse tirando os dois All Star.

- Serve – Responderam todos.

Eles distribuíram as cartas.

- Bati... – Disseram todos menos Amy e Hiena.

- Há-há! Sapo e aranha! – Disse Hiena.

- O que é isso exatamente? – Ela falou mostrando 2 cartas: uma mostrava um leão em posição de ataque, e outra uma Carpa daquelas chinesas.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritou Hiena fazendo todoas as pessoas acordadas olharem. – Ela é impossível!

- Leão come peixe viu? – Disse ÊF apontando pras cartas que se mexiam. O leão abanava a cauda mostrando os dentes e a Carpa nadava calma eu um lago. De repente, o leão pulou e foi pra carta do Peixe, engolindo ele inteiro e voltando pra sua carta.

- Que fofinho! – Ela disse observando o leão voltar pra sua carta.

- Espera até ver seu serviçal!

- serviçal? Eu tenho um?

- Vai ter! É a nossa primeira aula!

- Quanto tempo ainda tem de vôo?

"Iremos aterrissar em 20 minutos. O nosso vôo foi adiantado umas 17 horas, desculpem-nos pela mudança de horário! Repetindo: Aterrissaremos em Ilha de Samoa em menos de 18 minutos. (peiiim)"

- Responde sua pergunta?

- Não iam ser VINTE horas?

- Eles mudam sempre... – Respondeu Line. – Eu vou voltar pro meu lugar e pegar o Sr. Sfilth antes que ele mate aquela coisinha rosa.

- Eu vou junto.

" Coloquem os cintos. Aterrissagem no aeroporto de Samoa em 1 minuto. ''

Elas recolheram o Sr. Sfilth que estava quase matando o cachorro da Angelina se não fosse pela portinha da caixa que a cachorra ficava.

- Oi Gabi! – Disseram as duas se sentando. Ao lado dela.

- Oii! Tava aqui lendo um livro.

'' Aterrissagem autorizada. ''

O avião aterrissou, elas estavam saindo, Line com Sr. Sfilth no colo quando encontraram os garotos lá em baixo da escadinha. Do lado de ÊF, o cachorro que parecia maior do mundo. Um Dogue Alemão branco com o rabo, as patas e uma mancha no olho pretas. O gato arqueou as costas, levantou os pêlos e mostrou as unhas. O cachorro continuou estável, não se incomodou com a ameaça do gato.

- UOU! – Disse Amy fazendo carinho no cabeção do Dogue Alemão. – Que lindo!

- Esse é o John! – Disse ÊF orgulhoso.

- Calma... – Line dizia tentando acalmar o gato em choque no pescoço dela.

- Vamos entrar no aeroporto?

- Não, o ônibus já ta esperando, fica só a 1km daqui. – Respondeu APP74 comendo uma maçã.

Eles entraram no onbus gigante. Eram de 2 em 2 bancos, mas é claro que os garotos como bons más influencias sentaram no chão em uma rodinha. As garotas sentaram junto, de costas pra Angel e mais uma garota.

- Oi Angelina! – Disse Amy educada. – Olá... Outra garota!

- Oi... – Disse Angelina indiferente.

- Sou a Luiza, prazer! Qual seu poder?

- Vidros (n/a: )

- O meu é enxergar a distancias absurdas! É bem legal!

- Chegamos! – Gritaram todos os 6 garotos.

Todos eles saíram em debandada. ÊF Na frente com seu cachorro-cabeçudo-gigante, os garotos atrás e o resto das pessoas de dentro do ônibus enquanto mais uns 30 ônibus chegavam atrás.

=X=X=X=

/de joelho/

Não me matem, ta ridiculamente pequeno o cap. X_X eu seei!

E Trio Depp, adoro vcs, brigada por acompanhar! *-*''

Vou indo, invasão de visinhos aqui!

:O

Baai (L)


End file.
